Field of the Invention
The invention relates to phosphate reduction furnaces and more specifically to mechanized and remotely controlled tool used to open tap holes on these furnaces. The mechanized tool is a pneumatically-actuated tap hole ramming rod mechanism for remote opening and unclogging of tap holes that allows the by-products of slag and ferrophosphorus to flow out of the furnace during critical production times.